isaiah_michaels_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Annotto
Annotto is a tribe from Survivor: Jamaica. Annotto is a starting tribe featuring six new players. It is the smallest of the three starting tribes in Survivor: Jamaica. Their tribe color is orange. Members Starting Tribe * Adam Gentry (Jake Le) * Corinne Kaplan (TDWTFan10) * Joaquin Souberbielle (killerdominicx) * Joe Anglim (fluffylamp) * Parvati Shallow (SmeqzVortex) * Stephanie Valencia (TheWipeout2001) Switched Tribe * ►Adam Gentry (Jake Le) * ►Brandon Hantz (hockeysong) * ►Candice Cody (xFaithful Queen) * ►Corinne Kaplan (TDWTFan10) * ►Morgan McLeod (Emma) * ►Rodney Lavoie Jr. (bklimas) * ►Stephanie Valencia (TheWipeout2001) * ►Yul Kwon (TDrama77) Post-Mutiny Tribe * ►►Adam Gentry (Jake Le) * ►►Brandon Hantz (hockeysong) * ►►Corinne Kaplan (TDWTFan10) * ►►Morgan McLeod (Emma) * ►►Stephanie Valencia (TheWipeout2001) * ►►Yul Kwon (TDrama77) Tribe History On Day 1, six new players joined the Annotto tribe. On Day 3, Annotto competed in their first immunity challenge, which was called "Beauty and the Beat". They needed to create a tribe flag and find five songs that fit a specific category. Annotto came in last place and went to tribal council first in a double tribal council. At tribal council, Joe became the first person voted out in a vote of 3-2-1. On Day 6, Annotto competed in an immunity challenge called "Log Rolling Showdown" in which each player needed to outlast one player from each opposing team in a log rolling competition. Annotto came in first place, saving them from tribal council and earning them a clue to the hidden immunity idol. On Day 9, Annotto competed in an immunity challenge called "Popularity Poll" in which they needed to get the most votes on an online poll. Morant came in last place, sending them to tribal council. At tribal council, Parvati was voted out in a unanimous 5-0 vote. On Day 11, Annotto competed in an immunity challenge called "Blackjack" in which the competitors needed to get the most points from cards without exceeding 21. Annotto came in second place, saving them from tribal council. On Day 12, the Annotto tribe faced a tribe swap and became a tribe of 8 members. On Day 14, Annotto competed in an immunity challenge called "Punishment vs. Reward" in which its members had to individually accept punishments to gain points or take rewards to lose points for the tribe. Annotto lost by a landslide, sending them to tribal council. At tribal council, Brandon used a vote multiplier, meaning that there would be a total of 9 votes. Rodney was ultimately voted out by a vote of 6-3. On Day 14, Annotto competed in an immunity challenge called "Brains and Brawn" in which 4 members needed to complete a flash game and 3 members needed to complete a slide puzzle. Annotto came in first place, saving them from tribal council and earning them a clue to the hidden immunity idol. On Day 17, Annotto and Montego moved to one beach where they would live a seperate camps. A new idol called the Magnetic Idol was hidden at the new beach. Everyone was given the option to mutiny to the other tribe. Candice accepted the offer and mutinied from Annotto to Montego. On Day 19, Annotto competed in an immunity challenge called "Catching Immunity" in which the players needed to catch balls catapulted out of the air to receive points. Annotto came in last place, sending them to tribal council. At tribal council, there was a 3-3 tie between Brandon and Morgan. In the re-vote, Brandon was voted out by a vote of 3-1. On Day 21, it was announced that a double tribal council would take place and both tribes would compete for individual immunity in a challenge called "That's My Opinion" where they had to write about their favourite season of Survivor. Stephanie came in first place on Annotto, earning her a clue to the Magnetic Idol. At tribal council, Morgan was voted out by a vote of 4-1. On Day 23, Annotto competed in an immunity challenge called "Pacman" in which they needed to achieve the highest combined score in a game of Pacman. Annotto came in last place, sending them to tribal council. Yul was ultimately voted out by a vote of 3-1 and to everyone's surprise, he became the first member of the jury. On Day 25, Annotto competed in an immunity challenge called "Survivor Knowledge" in which they needed to answer trivia questions about the CBS version of Survivor. Annotto came in first place, saving them from tribal council. On Day 26, Annotto merged with Monetgo to form the Lucea tribe. Trivia *Annotto is the smallest starting tribe in Survivor: Jamaica and in the history of Isaiah & Michael's Survivor. *Annotto is the only tribe to not have anyone complete their tribe flag in a flag making challenge.